Clary and Isabelle's Love Affair
by vampirehunter101
Summary: A story about what mischeif clary and isabelle get up to in Simons bedroom while he is out with some mates do they decide to stay or do they decide to do something 'fun?


_Hey there, this is my first story on here and I want to know how I did. I'd appreciate it if you could comment and let me know how you think I went my short story is between 'City of Glass' and 'City of Fallen Angels'. Both books are in the mortal instruments series which were written by Cassandra Clare. So I do not own any of the characters in this story._  
_Clary and Isabelle's Love affair_  
Chapter one  
Simon is my best friend. My best friend since I can remember. I shouldn't be with Simon, not while I'm with Jace. She thought to herself. She was sprawled out on Simon's bed having some time to herself, thinking about her relationship between Simon, Jace and her while Simon was in the shower.  
I was in deep thought when I heard the bathroom door swing open and someone who gasped. The sound was too girly to sound like Simon, but who else could be in there other than Simon? I turned around to where i heard the noise come from and saw, a girl in a towel standing at the entrance of the bathroom. It was Isabelle. I saw the look on her face change from startled to amusement. I was getting pretty confused with her facial expressions. Was she startled or amused? But that didn't matter so I pushed it to the back of my mind and came back to reality to see Isabelle staring at me with a confused look on your face. Only then did I realise she was speaking to me.  
"Clary? Clary are you there? C-L-A-R-Y!" yelled Isabelle. I just looked at her in amazement. I didn't think she was that type of person to yell at another.  
"Isabelle? Oh right sorry I must've checked out of reality when I saw you standing there." I said now noticing Isabelle wasn't in a towel anymore. She was dressed to go out, or that's what I had thought. "How long was I gone? How come your here? I didn't even see you come in." I really must've been checked out of reality for a good amount of time if I didn't even take notice to Isabelle walking through Simon's room to the bathroom. "Well you looked like you were in some trance when I walked through here earlier to take a shower. I slept her last night in Simon's spare room if you were wondering. Why are you here? May I ask?" Isabelle said with her face turning red rose colour. What did her and Simon get up to last night? "It's okay." I said with a smile on my face. "I came here because I was supposed to go out for tea with Simon wherever he's hiding." Isabelle closed in the distance between us and came and sat down next to me on the bed. "Oh okay "she just gave a little giggle then threw herself backwards onto the bed. Now laying on the bed, Isabelle turned to me with a look I didn't recognise. "So where is Simon? Last moment I saw him was when he told me that I could go out with the both of you and that I should go get cleaned up. Then he told me he'd be downstairs getting a few things ready because some of those Vampire friends of his were dropping off his new motorbike with the flying enchantment installed." I was looking at Isabelle with a surprised look because I was surprised. " that's weird, he never told me any of that, he just said he was going to go shower before we leave. It doesn't really matter any way. He must've got caught up in an interesting conversation out front."  
Both Clary and Isabelle started moving off the bed when Clary's mobile went off. She waltzed back over to the spot where she was sitting and picked up her device. She looked at the message she had just received from Simon. She motioned for Izzy, to come over and have a look. They both looked at what he had said. Clary, Izzy, sorry if your both wondering where I've taken off to. If I were you I'd be thinking the same. Anyway I'm just letting you both know something came up and I had to go give some of the other vamps a hand with a few jobs so i won't be home in time for us to go have a nice dinner. So we'll reschedule it for another time. I'm really sorry but it was something I couldn't say no to. Yours truly, Simon. None of the girls moved. They were to stunned to even take their eyes off of the information that told them where there Simon was hiding at. "Well that's just great! He is always giving out reasons to cancel on me!" said a very unimpressed Clary. "He doesn't cancel on me." Clary just looked at her with anger. "What am I going to do? Tonight was my only night to do something with Simon. Tomorrow Jace gets back with Alec from tracking that disgusting demon back to its hideout and killing them all. And with my mum and Lukes wedding coming up I haven't got any spare time" she sat on the bed frustrated that Simon would cancel on her again. Isabelle followed her up on the bed and sat behind her. Clary could feel her presence from behind her, but didn't turn around to acknowledge her, instead she kept sifting through all her thoughts. Isabelle then started massaging Clary's shoulders trying to calm her down. "Calm down and relax girl. There's no need to get you worked up over something so little." In a minute or so later, Clary felt herself relaxes into Isabelle's chest. She thought she was going to fall asleep but she thought wrong because what Isabelle said next shocked her completely. "Well while we are by ourselves, maybe we could hav-"Isabelle stumbled before continuing her sentence. "Maybe we could have some fun. Enjoy the time we have together before Simon gets his ass back in the house." What she said didn't really shock me as much as what she did to me. Isabelle turned me so I was facing her. She then closed the distance between us and kissed me on the lips. I hadn't even thought of making out with a girl before because i never really had time to sit down and actually think about it. But i thought what the heck! Maybe it'll be as fun as she says it is! So Clary kissed her back with a lot of enthusiasm. Isabelle saw this as an opening so she stuck her tongue inside Clary's exploring her mouth, while Clary did the same with her tongue in hers.  
Isabelle broke away from Clary and in that instant; Clary looked disappointed until she saw what Izzy was doing. Isabelle was taking her clothes off, wanting to show Clary her amazing body. How perfect it looked. Clary's eyes lit up in pure happiness liking what she saw in front of her eyes. Clary moved towards Isabelle not knowing what she was about to do. She took both of her breasts in-between both her hands very carefully and started to massage them. Isabelle moaned enjoying Clary's hands carefully touching her. She was that excited that her nipples started to harden. Clary noticed this happening. So she stopped what she was doing and took her right breast in her mouth flicking her tongue over her nipple sending a jolt of excitement through Isabelle's body. When she was finished with one breast, she took the other one in her mouth and gave it the same treatment she had to the one before it. Clary then moved on top of Isabelle, pushing her so she was lying on the bed instead of sitting. At first, their kissing was soft and loving, and then it became rough and enthusiastic. After kissing for the last 5 minutes, Isabelle pushed Clary of the top of her who was now also naked and took her image in. She didn't realise how beautiful she was until now. Isabelle then took a finger and inserted it inside Clary's member, making her moan like there was no tomorrow. She then pushed a bit further until she was fully inside her. She kept pumping her finger in and out of Clary's member. Half' an hour later, Isabelle collapsed on top of Clary, now feeling so exhausted. She lifted the blanket on top of them both so they were both covered and warm. In an instant Clary and Isabelle fell into a dreamless sleep. THE END! I hope you all enjoy it!


End file.
